Kryptonite
by Bitttersweet
Summary: What happens when the Curtis' are split up? Soda and Pony go to a boy's home and how will these changes corrupt the family?
1. Brother's tears

_Okay, so just in case some of you are slow and don't get why I named it "Kryptonite", they called Darry Superman in the book, maybe on;y once, but whatever, and I figured, it's a good name...hope nobody used it before, besides in the actual Superman fanfics.. and sorry if the characters seem OOC, I really tried, and I made up their mom's name...she never had one in the book._

Disclaimer: I would love to own Sodapop, Ponyboy, Darry, Two-Bit, etc, but they belong tp S. E. Hinton...to whom I am very jealous of...

Dedication: This story is to my Mom, Dad, and two brothers.

After so maany years, the house was actually quiet. There was no running around, nothing was being broken, no TV on, no petty fights. No Soda or Pony.

Thinking this made Darrel Curtis' legs weak. He had failed. He promised he would always look out for them, his brothers, his family, and he failed. In a blink of an eye he had lost everything he had ever lived for.

Millions of memories flooded over Darry, if the gang, his parents, his brothers...

Flashback

Soda ran into the living roon where his mother was sitting on the floor playing with a very young Ponyboy. She looked up to greet her middle son, but saw the tears in his eyes.

"M-Mom," Sodapop whimpered, "Darry g-g-gotted beat up!" He sniffed and attempted to wipe aaway the tears that were falling freely from his own face, but failed.

"Oh dear," Linda Curtis stood up with her youngest son in her arms. "Sodapop, where is Darrel?" she asked, concealing her own concern.

She walked over to Soda and gently gave him a hug.

Linda Curtis was kind and beautiful, but could be very strict at times. She had light blonde hair and thoughtful grey eyes that could see through everything anyone said.

Pony, who was 5, had no idea what was going on, but Soda was unhappy, so the youngest Curtis began to cry.

"He's i-in the field where we p-play soccer at school," the middle boy of the family answered his mother. "They throwed rocks at me and- and Darry came and-" Soda cried harder.

"It's okay, honey." Linda rubbed her son's back soothingly. "Let's go get your brother."

It took 10 minutes for Linda, Sodapop, and Ponyboy to get to the soccer field. Darry looked up as his mother and brothers ran over to him.

"Baby?" his mother asked. She was well aware of his pride, even at age 11. She placed aa hand on his face.

He turned away. He didn't want his brothers see him cry. "I'm okay," he managed to say. The fact was the other kids had hit him with rocks and sticks. The eldest of the Curtis brothers was badly bruised and cut.

"Let's go home, alright, Darry?" She moved her hand to the top of her son's head. "What happened?"

Darry finally looked at her, his tears threatened to fall, and possibly never stop. "They were gunna hurt Soda. They already hit him with some rocks and he ran to the soccer field. I saw and chased after them. They wouldn't hurt him if I could help it! So I hit one of them and hollered at Soda to run." Darry's eyes were full of anger and his hands shook a little. "I'm sorry, Mom. I didn't mean to hit him, but they made me so mad, they kept hitting Soda and they w-" There was no hope in stopping the tears now. Darry didn't even turn away from his brothers.

"Darry, baby,"Linda hushed her oldest son, "I'm proud of you. You stood up for your brother. Although, you could have handled it differently."

With that, the four headed back to the truck.

"I'm sorry, Darry," Soda apologized and liiked aat the ground.

Darry smiled and gave his brother a hug. "I'd do it again for you, little buddy." He pulled Ponyboy into the hug. "I'll always do it if it means you guys don't get hurt, I promise."

End Flashback

He promised. He promised his brothers and now he was in this house by himself.

He was still fit as their guardian, Pony got good grades, Soda never got in any real trouble, why were they taken away from him?

_Because you hit Pony, because Soda got put in jail once for disrupting the public, because you were an unfit guardian..._ Darry thought this and was instantly furious with himself.

"They don't deserve this," he whispered angrily.

Flashback

The Curtis brothers pulled in the driveway and noticed a black Cavalier parked beside the house. The appearance of the vehicle was all too familliar, but this time something seemed different.

Ponyboy looked a little frightened. "What are _they_ doing here?" he whispered. By now, he had gone as pale as a ghost.

Sodapop wrapped an arm around the youngest Curtis. "Come on, Pony. We ain't done nothing wrong. They can't do anything, it's just one of those check-ups," Soda coaxed.

Darry noticed that Soda had become a lot more figety after saying that.

Why _was_ the state there? They only cane around once or twice a month and had checked up on the Curtis brothers already this month. Unless...

"Mr. Curtis?"

Darry looked in the direction of a man with short brown hair. He had bags under his eyes and his eyes themselves were cold and stern.

"Yes?" Darry complied, getting out of the Ford truck. Pony and Soda followed the same trend. "Can I help you?"

The man shook the eldest Curtis' hand and nidded at the younger two. "Mr. Curtis, I am Tom Brown, I'm with the state. May I come in?"

"Of course." Darry tried hard to remain calm. _He's just here to check up on us, that's all_, Darry chanted in his head. He opened the door and walked in.

Tom stood there, as if in shock. "You don't lock your door?" he asked, recovering his composure. "In this neighborhood?"

The boys mentally slapped themselves.

"Th-There's no real need to, ugh, sir," Pony said nervously. He scratched the back of his light brown head, trying to come out of his stupor.

Tom raised an eyebrow. "I've heard many things about this neighborhood, and none of them were good," he informed them. "Who is to say someone isn't in your house right now?"

Soda rolled his eyes. "No one is stupid enough to do break into our home!" His face was set and his eyes were blazing.

"Yeah," Pony cut in, equally as angry as his brother. "We've got nothing that is worth much to other people and besides, we've got Darry."

Tom was skeptical. "I know your brother is strong, but what if he is working?"

Soda and Pony remained silent.

"Exactly," Tom said. "Shall we go in?"

Darry ushered everyone into the house. "Can we get you anything?"

"A water will be fine, thank you," Tom nodded. "Now, Mr. Curtis. It has come to the state's attention Sodaboy and Ponypop are-"

"Sodapop and Ponyboy," Darry corrected.

"Right. Like I was saying," he continued, without taking real notice to darry's words. "It has come to our attention that you have physically abused the boys and have allowed them to take part in illegal activity. Because of these mishaps, the boys will be placed in St. John's All Boys House." He let the news sink in.

Pony made a half-sobbing, half-gasping sound. He was on the verge of tears and looked so young and innocent that he appeared to be 11. Soda stood perfectly still, like if he moved, all Hell would break loose. He was wide-eyed and unbelieving, the truth always set in a little longer with him. The eldest's eyes were set on the suit that had strut into his life and demolished everything and anything they had ever worked for.

Tom cleared his throat. "Better pack up, boys. You're going to the finest boy's home in Oklahoma," he said almost like he didn't care that he was ripping their family apart. Or, what was left of it...

Pony looked at Darry as though his brother could stop it. darry just looked away. "Go," he commanded quietly.

Darry locked eyes with the social worker. "When are they coming back?" he asked coldly, hiding his confusion and sadness.

"They can return back here when they are 18 and by their own will," Tom informed him. "Or when you provide a better environment ofr them." The man looked highly doubtful that that would actually occur.

Darry would possibly have to wait for four years until they were back together agian? He didn't think he could handle that. "Do I get to visit them?"

"Once a month, excluding the first month, just to let them settle in," Tom complied.

Sodapop and Ponyboy returned with their suitcases before anymore questions are comments could be exchanged between the two men. Which was a good thing, darry was losing his cool and was about to tell this guy where to go.

"Ready?" Tom asked, almost smiling.

Pony had had half a mind to go over there and knock it off of him, but instead, chose to walk over to Darry. The oldest Curtis brother looked down into Pony's red, puffy eyes.

_He's been crying_, Darry though. He looked up at Soda. It was evident that he was too. "I'm so sorry, guys," he whispered.

The youngest broke down and Darry embraced him, Sodapop soon followed. They stood there for a short second then darry apologized again.

"I should have never hit you, baby, I'm really sorry. And, lil buddy," -his voice was beginning to crack -"You too, I'm sorry. Take care of Pony, okay? I'll visit everytime I can," he promised. He pushed Soda's hair back. "You still look tuff," Darry chuckled sadly. He looked at Pony's partly bleached hair. "So do you."

To cleared his throat. "We have to go now, Mr. Curtis. Come along, boys."

Pony looked at his brother. "Please," he begged. "Please wake me up. This is just a nightmare. One of those stupid nightmares."

Darry pulled Ponyboy close. "It's not a nightmare, baby."

"You're right. This is a lot worse," Pomyboy voiced hollowly.

Tom placed a hand on Pony's and Soda's shoulders and steered them towards the door.

"I-I love you," Soda finally choked out.

"You too, Pepsi-Cola,"Darry said. "You'll be out before you know it." As those words left Darry's mouth, he knew them only as lies.

It wasn't until the black Cavalier drove off, kicking up dust, did darry break down and cry.

End Flashback

Darry sat down in his father's arm chair, looking at the mess of broken plates and other assorted dishes that he had broken.

The tears had finally seemed to stop, after twenty minutes of non-stop tears, anger had finally consumed him. He considered cleaning it up until he realized that it didn't matter, it was only him now.

Darry walked throughout the house. Literally hundreds of memories flooded every corner, from Pony's first Christmas to Soda first A, and possibly his only.

Everything was beginning to come together. Despite their parent's deaths, the Curtis brothers were happy, well-functioned family. Nothing was supposed to pull them apart.

_Nothing will,_ Darry thought forcefully. _Pony, Soda, I promised, and I'm not about to break it."_

Darry stepped inside Soda and Pony's, now empty, room. There was only a few books that Pony never really liked and empty drawers. All the tickle wars they had to get Pony out of bed, when Steve and Soda had pillow fights and broke a lamp. Things like those wouldn't happen for another few months, at the very least...

A new batch of tears surfaced.

"Damnit," Darry cursed. "I don't know what I'm going to do without them..."

Everything was quiet at the Curtis household, but faint crying could be heard from the younger Curtis brothers' bedroom.

_People! I have a question for all who review! Do you want me to make this multi-chaptered? I will warn you, I suck at updating and chances are, I won't write good chapters, plus if you want to give me ideas on how it should end, if you want it to be more than a one-shot, let me know! BTW, to my favorite cousin, a HUGE thanks to you andyour wonderful steps! Lol, I may just dedicate my next story to you! XD_

_Bittersweet_


	2. Getting there

_I've decided to make it a multi-chapter...yey, let's just see how far it goes... I want to thank all of my reviews. You are all too kind, but since I love the attention, keep it coming! And for WonderGirl, I think it was sheer coincidece that your aunt's name is Linda...Lol. (For people who don't know us, we're related, so check some of her stories our!)

* * *

_

Not a word was spoken as Tom, Sodapop, and Ponyboy drove out of Tulsa. Tom was humming to a Hank Williams song and just the twang of the singer's guitar rubbed the two Curtis brother's nerves raw.

Soda finally had enough. "Would you shut that off," he spat. Tom glanced in the mirror and simply gave him a look. "Er- I mean, please?" he added.

Tom shut off the radio and for a few minutes, all was quiet. That did not last too long.

"The boy's home you boys are going to is one of the finest," Tom spoke up. "They have schooling, a tennis court, all the real necessities. You'll really like it."

Ponyboy glared at the back of the man's head. "We liked it just fine where we were." He gritted his teeth to prevent himself from cursing.

"Besides," Soda cut in, placing a hand on his brother's shoulder, "I'm a drop out."

Tom made a noise that showed no approval. "Well, that can be fixed. What grade were you in when you dropped out?"

"You're not gettin' it," Soda said calmly. "I don't want to go to school. I work at a DX gas station. I like it there."

Tom sighed. "That's what you think now, wait five more years and you will regret it."

They passed a sign saying, "Oklahoma State Limits: 20 miles".

Pony leaned against Soda. "When do we get to see Darry again?"

"About two months," Tom replied without looking up.

"WHAT!" Pony and Soda cried in unison.

"We'll go crazy!" Soda claimed.

"He will," Pony said quietly. "We have each other, who does he have to come home to after work? Just an empty house and maybe Two-Bit and Steve."

Soda thought about what his brother had just suggested. "You're right, Pony."

"He really should have thought about that before he hit you boys," Tom said, his eyes never moved off of the road. "You should be glad you're out of there."

That was the breaking point for Soda.

"Glad?" he screamed furiously. "We were happy! We were together! We were-"

"A family," Pony intercepted. "Besides that, Mr. Brown, Darry only hit me. One time. That's it, and it was for a good reason too." The youngest Curtis brother was shaking by now. He was angry, but not so much as Sodapop, who he did not want to see in trouble.

"There is never a good reason to hit someone, especially a loved one."

Was this guy for real? He ran off that passage as though he said it daily.

"I wasn't using my head! Like usual!" Pony slouched.

"Who tell you that you don't use your head?" Tom asked with a hint of suspicion.

"Darry..." Pony mumbled.

"Ah hah," Tom said in a monotone exclaimation. "So he verbally abused you as well?"

"No," Pony answered, getting rather annoyed. "Well-"

Soda moved so that his arm was over his brother, and Pony's head was on his lap. "Just stay quiet, Pony," he hushed. He looked up at Tom. "Do we get to share a room?"

"I don't believe so. Sodapop, you will be in with the fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen-year-olds. Ponyboy, you will be in with the twelve, thirteen, and fourteen-year-olds. Is that alright?"

Both Curtis brothers were thinking the same thing: Pony waking up in the middle of the night, screaming and crying, due to his nightmares.

"Um, I don't think that will work, sir," Soda said, playing with Pony's hair.

The younger Curtis looked frightened. He had not thought about the sleeping arrangements, only leaving Darry.

Tom gave Soda an odd look. "Why? Are one of you afraid of the dark?"

Soda gave him the dirtiest look he could muster. "No," he said dryly. "Ponyboy gets nightmares."

The state worker was surprised. "When did these start to occur?"

"After Mom and Dad died."

"This was never brought to our attention..."

"That's because we thought that Pony and me would be taken away," Soda seemed dazed as he said those words. His eyes met Tom's in the mirror. "Guess it's too late for that."

"Mmm-hmm," Tom replied. He suddenly decided to switch the topic. "St. John's Boy's Home is fairly strict on their rules. Lights out at 11:00 o'clock, all troublemakers will be punished, no noise, just things like that."

"We dig," Soda mumbled.

"I beg your pardon?" Tom said quizically.

"We understand," Soda corrected his english.

"Oh, good."

Soda looked down at Ponyboy who had yet to say anything on the new topic. The youngest Curtis was asleep on his brother's lap. He looked exhausted and...sad?

_Can you look sad when you sleep?_ Soda thought. _Maybe. But don't be sad, little brother, we'll be fine._ He sighed and leaned his head back, still playing with Pony's hair.

"You're very close to your brothers, aren't you?" Tom asked quietly.

"Yeah, they're all I've got," Soda murmured. "They mean the most. Darry gave up so much just so we could stay together; college, a good job, money, maybe even getting getting younger."

Tom gave him funny look.

"See, Darry took on a lot of responsibility, us, I mean. So he kinda got old fast, you dig?" Soda explained.

Tom nodded.

"Well, Pony, he's still a baby and he's seen and been so much, he's strong. I don't think I could have done it." Soda thought back to the week Pony had spent at the church. Johnny. Dallas. "I'm the middleman, you dig? They argue, but that's only 'cause they love each other and want the best, but can't get it. And now this..." Soda stopped what he was saying. He had tears running down his face and he looked miserable. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I told you all of that," he whispered.

Tom gave a small smile. "Don't apologize. You and your brother will be fine."

"It's not just us I'm worried about," Soda mumbled.

"Darrel knows what he has to do to help your situation," Tom said.

Soda raised an eyebrow. "Oh? And what's that?"

"He has to take some sessions with a social worker, anger managment classes, just until he becomes a better guardian."

Soda rolled his teary eyes. "He was already a great guardian, now you just broke our family. After tryin' to stay together for so long, you finally did it. Congratulations," Soda spat.

Though Soda had been crying, his voice was confident. However, when he finished the sentence with "broke our family", his voice began to crumble, and reality set in. He was not going to live with Darry until he was eightteen, but then Pony would still be in the home. They would not be a family until Pony was eightteen. This would never work.

Tom sighed. "Sodapop, don't be like that. You will thank the state for doing this. You and your brothers will become better people."

"But not the same," Soda corrected. "Darry won't let us wrestle, we won't tickle Pony to wake him up, he won't think movies are boring, he'll ask us to "express ourselves", he won't be "he paused, "-Darry."

"-Darry," Pony mumbled in his sleep.

"Shh, baby," Soda soothed. "We'll see him soon."

Pony began to stir. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry...Please no..."

"Shh, baby, you ain't done nothin' to be sorry for. Now wake up, hun, come on." Soda shook Pony's shoulder.

"Is he alright?"

"He's fine, just a nightmare," Soda said, now shaking his little brother's shoulder a little more.

"Darry, S-Soda." Tears seeped out of Ponyboy's closed eyes.

"I'm here, baby. Come on, Pony, wake up," Soda begged.

"I'm sorry," Pony cried. He sat up from Soda's lap with his eyes wide. He looked around wildly. "Soda? Darry?"

"I'm here, baby," the middle Curtis rubbed his brother's arms. Pony was always shivering when he woke up from a nightmare.

Pony's eyes met with the back of Tom's head and everything came flooding back. "I-I thought it was just a nightmare," he said quietly. He looked down and held his head in his hands. "How long was I sleeping?"

Soda gave his brother a small hug. "'Bout fourty-five minutes," he replied.

"We're here," Tom proclaimed.

The black Cavalier pulled into a driveway with the largest building the boys had ever seen. It was white with a light blue trimming. There was a pool and a tennis court, as Tom had promised. Trees sprouted all over the place, some boys were climbing in them, while others were reading under them.

To anyone else, this could be considered heaven. To Ponyboy and Sodapop Curtis, this was they're own personal Hell.

* * *

_Ha! Sweet, I was wondering what that line thingy was! Now I know! Oh and!I said in the first chapter thing, I need suggestions so I know how this will end. Seriously, I'm just playing things over and am not sure if the boys are going to end back with Darry or not... so tell me!_

Bittersweet


	3. Getting on Track

I have finally unpdated! YEY! Lol. Thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, you are really making this a joy to write! I won't be updating this week, but you can expect a chapter from me next week. Maybe two in arow... BUT, you have to review! Lol. Enjoy the chapter!

I donot own anyof the characters...except for Tom and Tessa,but who really cares about them?

* * *

One week had passed since Darry had heard from his kid brothers. Not knowing what was going on was driving him crazy. Two-Bit and Steve, mostly Two-Bit, came over every now and again to try to ease the loneliness the eldest Curtis felt. Nothing did. Nothing was going to replace his brothers, only his brothers could tease him with out getting beaten black and blue. Only his brothers could bring relief from a stressful day at work. Only his brothers could make him feel whole.

Darry's eyes filled with tears, not for the first time that week. He had had them and they were so close as a family.

The eldest Curtis recalled his first painful night by himself.

Flashback

After he had collected himself in Soda and Pony's room, he trekked a full ten steps to his own and collapsed onto his bed. He glanced at the clock, not actually caring what time it was, but more or less just to waste it.

_7:29_, it read.

He had been in his brothers' room for more than two hours. He turned over on his back and stared at the ceiling. The silence of the house was so deafening that it prevented Darry any sleep that night.

The next few days were mirrors of the previous. Darry called in sick the day after the "event" to clean up the mess he had made with the broken dishes.

Two-Bit decided to come by that day only to find Darry throwing out shards of glass.

"Gettin' sick of usin' the same dishes?" he inquired good-naturedly.

Darry looked up and glared at the newcomer. He was _not_ in the mood for humor. For a second, though, his eyes flashed with a look of hurt, then the ice shield went up again, but ol' Two-Bit knew better.

"What's up?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. His usual carefree gray eyes were clouded with a bit of worry, not a good feature for him. He looked around, the house seemed quiet and gloomy. The oldest couldn't shake the hurt look in Darry's eyes. It took a lot to make Superman show he was hurt, this made Two-Bit's worry grow. A sudden thought hit him. "Where's Soda and Pony?"

Darry looked down.

That in itself scared Two-Bit. Darry never looked down for anyone. He was about to ask the question again when Darry spoke.

"Th-They took them," he answered lowly, not yet looking up.

Two-Bit was taken aback. "Who?"

"The state," Darry whispered. "Yesterday the state came and took Soda and Pony. I tried to keep us together..." he trailed off into his own thoughts.

Two-Bit's heart almost ripped in half when Darry looked up at him with unshed tears. "Glory..." he said. "When are they comin' back?"

"I don't know if they are," Darry replied. "I'm supposed to have sessions with a social worker and go to anger management."

_Ain't nobody should have to worry this badly for their brothers at twenty-years-old,_ Two-Bit thought sadly. _What're we going to do without Sodapop and Ponyboy? What's going to keep the rest of the gang together? Darry, Soda, and Pony don't need this._ He shifted his feet uncomfortably. "So what're you goin' to do?"

Darry sighed. He looked so much older than twenty. He looked exhausted. His brothers not bring there was really taking a great deal out of him. "Exactly what they want me to do. I'm getting my brothers back," he vowed. His icy eyes showed a spark of the old Darry, determined, strong, caring Darry.

Two-Bit smirked inwardly. "Anythin' you need help with?"

"Nah, but come on in," Darry invited.

Two-Bit cleared his throat. "Does, uh, Steve know yet?"

The younger of the two shook his head.

"Want me to drop by the DX later and tell him?" Two-Bit offered.

"Wait until he's off work," Darry told his friend, sitting down at the table, Two-Bit followed the same manner. "He won't take it very well."

Two-Bit nodded. "If you don't mind my askin', what were they taken away for?"

The look on Darry's face told Two-Bit that the Curtis' heart had just broken into millions of pieces. His lips were pulled into a tight scowl, trying to convince himself and others that he was fine. But his eyes betrayed him. They pleaded for him to just wake up from this nightmare. He took a deep breath. "I wasn't good enough," he said, placing his head in his hands. "Not good enough to be their guardian or their brother."

This time Two-Bit was getting annoyed. "You are the best damn brother they could've ever had. You were supportive, hard workin', and carin'. The only way you aren't helpin' 'em is sittin' there mopin'! Tomorrow, you're goin' to work, got that?"

Darry looked up in surprise. A small smile graced his face. "Sure," he said. "Thanks, Two-Bit."

The oldest gave Darry a clap on the back. "No problem. Wouldn't be livin' without the three of ya."

End Flashback

"No more remembering,"Darry thought. "Not right now. I've got to go to work."

He finished cooking his egg and placed it between the two usual slices of bread. It was awkward cooking only one egg. The first day he had actually cooked three, then, after realizing what he had done, put the other two in the fridge for Steve or Two-Bit.

He had not had much of an appitite the entire week, but he managed to eat about a meal and a half daily. He had to force himself, of course. There was something about eating alone that Darry did not like.

Darry stood by the door, like he was waiting for Soda to bounce out of the bathroom, yelling because his older brother was rushing him. Pony would be sitting at the table laughing at Soda as he hit his shin on a chair. Instead his ears were met with silence. That horrible silence that surrounded Darry for the past week.

He turned to the door and left.

After Work

The second Darry reached the driveway, he jumped out of the old Ford truck to check the mailbox, as he did everyday.

He put down the flag and reached in. Newspaper, light bill, morgage, and a white envelope with a familliar hen scratch writing that read, _Darry_.

A smile formed on his lips for first time in days. The raced into the house, unable to wait to read the letter.

He sat at the table, forgetting all about his boots, and ripped open the envelope.

_Hey Darry,_ Soda's writing was as messy as ever.

_How are you? Things are alright here, all things considered. Me and Pony miss you something awful! _

_They won't let us share a room, can you believe that? Pony woke up twice so far with nightmares and the _

_boys in his room want to kill him. Can't say much more for me though. Guess all I've talked about so far _

_was you and Pony. You're never going to believe this, but they want me back in school! Steve oughta get _

_a kick out of that. How are things there? Bet it's quiet. Do me a favor, the next time you see that guy from _

_the state, punch him for me. Boy howdy, I was coming close to it. I'll write to you later. Tell Steve and _

_Two-Bit we say hi._

_Love,_

_Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis_

Darry read over the letter again and again. His smile from before he read the note grew wider. His brothers were not angry at him and he was stupid for thinking so.

A slam of the door made Darry lose his thoughts.

"Hey, Two-Bit," Darry greeted happily.

Two-Bit gave him an odd look. "Did I walk into the wrong house again?" He walked over to see what Darry was looking at. He spotted Soda's writing scratched onto a letter. He grinned himself. "Got news from 'em?"

Darry nodded and handed the letter over.

After a few moments Two-Bit could not have stopped smiling if he tried. "When do you get to go see 'em?"

"Three weeks."

"That's not too long," Two-Bit said, going to the ice box for cake. He took out a small pan. "You're runnin' low."

Darry punched his companion on the arm. "I'm busy, I don't have time. If you want some, make it yourself. I'm getting in the shower."

"I'll make some after Mickey."

Darry shook his head laughing, and walked to the bathroom.

He undressed and looked at his figure in the mirror. He had lost a lot of weight, considering it had only been one week. He looked tired and maybe a little pale.

Darry stepped into the shower and allowed the warm water to beat on his dirt filled skin. He felt some loose knots in his back undo. The water had nothing on Sodapop though. Soda knew where the worst knots were and could work them out and have Darry almost asleep in twenty minutes.

Just thinking of his happy-go-lucky brother made Darry's heart skip. Would they be any different when Darry got them back? Would _he_ be any different?

Darry washed himself and got out of the shower. Even if they were different, they were still his brothers, still Sodapop Patrick and Ponyboy Michael.

He wrapped a towel around his waist and stepped out of the bathroom.

Two-Bit was still deeply involved in an episode of Mickey Mouse. With a beer in one hand and a piece of chocolate cake in the other, he turned around to face Darry. "Mind if I stay here t'night?" he asked, already knowing the answer.

"Go ahead," Darry agreed. "The boys' room-"

"Naw, that's okay. I'll sleep here," Two-Bit interrupted, pointing to the couch.

"Any reason why?" Darry pressed.

"Just tryin' to keep you company is all," Two-Bit answered honestly.

"Tuff enough," Darry shrugged. He picked up the phone book and began flipping through it.

Two-Bit turned back to his cartoon.

_Management, management,_ Darry chanted in his head. He scanned the yellow pages for the words "Anger Management". As much as he hated to degrate himself, he needed his brothers back.

_Oklahoma City A.M. Class. 1-800-526-7900,_ the book read.

Darry picked up the phone and dialed said number.

"Hello?" a cheery voice said. Her voice was so loud Darry pulled the phone from his ear and Two-Bit looked up. "Oklahoma City's Local Anger Management Course. This is Tessa, how can I help you today, sir or ma'am?"

_What have I gotten myself into?_ Darry thought. "Yes, my name is Darrel Curtis and I was wondering if I could schedule an," he cleared his throat, this was awful awkward, "-an appointment?"

"Of course," Tessa said. Her voice was really getting annoying. "You may come in on Tuesday, is that alright with you, Mr. Curtis?"

"Yes," Darry answered. "Thank you, good-bye."

Mickey Mouse had ended by now and Two-Bit stood up stretching. He grinned. "Bet she causes more stress than she stops."

* * *

There you have it, leave a review please, and I will post ASAP. Hope you enjoyed! By the way, I know that the ending sucked on this one, you don't have to say a thing about it. 

Bittersweet


	4. Letter from Home

I should be shot for making you guys wait this long then giving filler chapter. I'M SORRY! But thank you to all of my wonderful reviewers, without you guys, I'd stop writing this in an instant. Sorry for any spelling errors and if you get any ideas, I'm stillopen for them.

* * *

Chapter 4

Ponyboy sighed for the seventh time in five minutes. He was bored out of his mind, not to mention tired and lonely, but they were only to be expected.

"Pony, you wanna finish your lunch? You ain't touched a thing," a fair haired boy named Harris asked. Harris was one of the five boys in Pony's room. "In fact, I don't 'member you eating much else yesterday either."

"Sorry," Pony mumbled, he was daydreaming again. They had actually gotten a lot worse now that he was here. Pony found himself mostly thinking of his brothers, the gang, and, believe it or not, the very "home" he lived in.

"Don't be," Harris commanded with a grin. The grin faltered and the boy paused, obviously debating something. "I never asked 'cause I thought it might send you over the bridge..." He looked around. "If you don't mind me asking, why'd the state send you here?"

Pony looked down. He knew this question would be asked eventually. "My brother...hit me." He looked up to see Harris's face, which showed no surprise. "I ran away 'cause me and my brother didn't get along that good. The state found out I ran away and why, so now I'm here. I know why my brother hit me and tried to explain it to the state, but they wouldn't listen." He purposely left out his parents, Johnny, and Dallas.

Harris nodded, then stopped abruptly. "Wait. You know _why_ your brother hit you?"

Ponyboy swallowed hard. "Yeah. I was bein' stupid."

"S'alright, man," Harris smirked. "We _all_ get like that."

Pony gave a small smile. "Thanks. Hey, I'm gunna go to the library. See yah." He stood up with his full tray of food and headed toward the exit.

He reached the library and began searching through the stacks and shelves of books. He picked up a red book with golden trim and yellowish pages. The title read "Lord of the Flies".

"Sounds lame," Pony thought after reading the summary. He put it on top of an already high pile.

"Didn't know they let greasers in here," a cool voice said loudly. Snickers ensued.

"Hey, Grease." The voice reminded Ponyboy so much of Bob that he shuddered as an arm slung around his shoulders. "Get caught for steeling a television?" More chuckles followed.

"What are you in here for? Daddy didn't pay you allowence so you called the state?" Pony spat, slinking away from the boy.

"Why you-"

"Boys," a woman in a long blue skirt came down the aisle, "that's enough. Mr. Hathaway, I thought I told you that you and your friends are banned from the library? So leave this boy and get out." She pointed toward the door.

"Bet he can't even read," a tow-headed boy mumbled.

"Out," the librarian ordered.

A few grumbles were mouthed, but the boys reluctantly left.

"Mr...?" the librarian asked, turning her attention to Ponyboy.

"Curtis," he finished. "Er- Ponyboy Curtis."

Here it comes, the look that says "Boy, you better not be pulling my leg, or so help me GOD-"

"That's a unique name, isn't is?" she commented with little shock. "Mr. Curtis, I suggest you stay away from Mr. Hathaway, he's nothing but a load of trouble."

Ponyboy nodded. "No problem, ma'am. And...thanks." He walked out of the library with his hands in his pockets, thinking he should have went to his room and slept.

R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G!

"Never mind," Pony mumbled, turning around and heading toward his classroom.

"Curtis," a voice called.

Sodapop turned around to come face to face with Adam Sanders and Greg Sole, two boys who roomed with Pony. Adam had bright blonde hair and sea green eyes, which seemed tired. His face was sharp and acne filled. Greg was heavy set with dark hair and ice blue eyes, his too, seemed tired.

"What's up, guys?"

Greg looked like he was forced to be there. He stuffed his hands into his pockets and averted his eyes from Soda's. "We were wondering...how do you, you know, stop Ponyboy's-er- nightmares?"

"We ain't getting much sleep and neither is he," Adam piped up.

The Curtis boy frowned slightly. "I don't think you can stop his nightmares. If I could, " Soda continued to think out loud, "I'll sneak into the dorm, then it could stop them alittle." He smiled. "I'm sure you wouldn't mind a few more hours of sleep, huh?"

Adam smiled back. "Could we ever. No idea how you ever did it."

They walked through the hallway. The headmaster had forced Sodapop back into classes. Right now he had English.

"I'll see what I can do, guys, no promises, though," Soda said, walking off.

He and Pony had been in the boys' home for almost two weeks now. In between the fortnight he probably only slept five hours every night, and poor Pony was getting even less.

Soda sighed as he sat down in his seat. It was only the day before that he saw his baby brother but it was still driving him crazy. It was bad enough he could not see Darry on a daily basis.

"Hello class," Mrs. Riley's voice filled the room. "As you know," she said, not waiting for a greeting back, "we have been studying "The Odyssey" by Homer. Although some of you," she glanced at a group of boys in the back, "haven't paid one bit of attention, all of you will be writing a three page report on the epic adventure."

"I can't even pronounce the name, let alone do a report on it," a boy behind behind Soda.

Soda's mind was elsewhere. it was almost a week since he had sent that letter to Darry, he should be writing back soon.

_Steve probably went crazywhen he found out,_ hr though sadly. _Him and Two-Bit are the only ones Darry has left._ Sodapop mentally slapped himself. _What am I talking about? He still has me and Pony, he's going to get us back._

He thought about how lonely Darry must be despite Two-bit and Steve being there, how he (Soda) and Ponyboy would be stuck in this hellhole, what Steve and Two-Bit did/will do/ are doing to help Darry, and what Darry woud be like when they returned to Tulsa.

"Something on your mind, Mr. Curtis?" Mrs. Riley broke through his thoughts.

"What?" Soda's head shot up. His soft brown eyes met her dancing gray ones. _Two-Bit..._ "Um, no. Er-why do you ask?'

"The bell rang two minutes ago," the teacher said, offering a weak smile.

The Curtis boy looked around and saw only empty seats. "Oh..." he breathed.

"Are you going to tell me what you were thinking? Mrs. Riley asked.

Soda walked towards the door and stopped. "My brother and me don't belong here." With that, he walked off.

Ponyboy stood up. The bell had just rang and it was finally the end of the day. The damn teacher continued droning on and on about polynomials, all the youngest Curtis wanted to do was fall asleep in his bed.

He headed towards the dormrooms to catch some sleep. His roommates were not that fond of him at night, so he tried to avoid sleeping when they did.

"Pony!" Soda's voice echoed through the hallway.

The younger Curtis turned around to face his brother. "Hey, Soda," he greeted, offering a small and tired smile.

"Boy howdy," Soda exclaimed, ruffling Pony's hair. "You look worse than you did the last time I saw you." He smiled and his eyes danced with excitement. "But I got good news. Darry wrote back, I've got the letter right here." Soda patted his jeans pocket. "Any plans for the rest of the day?" he asked as they turned down the dormroom hallway.

"I was just going to go to sleep until supper, but if Darry wrote back, I'll stay up for awhile longer," Pony answered happily.

Soda smiled. "Sounds fun. Mind if I join?"

Pony returned the smile. "Come on."

When they reached the dormroom, they went straight to Pony's bed and sat on it. Soda pulled out the letter and both brothers began to read it.

_Sodapop and Ponyboy_

_I'm still living, though Two-Bit might disagree. It ain't the same without you guys here, you were right Soda, it's quiet. As for them not letting you two share a room, maybe I could tell them the situation, they might listen. Your nightmares are getting worse, Pony? I hope you manage to get enough sleep, but by the sounds of it, guess not. I can't believe they were actually stupid enough to put you back in school, Soda. You haven't hit one of the teachers yet, have you? I told Stever about you back in school and he almost keeled over laughing. Two-Bit and Steve say hi. I booked an appointment for anger management. By the time you guys get this, I'll already have gone to it. Be good, I'll get you both out soon._

_Love always,_

_Darrel Curtis  
_

Both boys smiled in content and hurt. They wanted to be back in Tulsa, back with Darry, Two-Bit, and Steve, back eating chocolate cake for breakfast, back home.

"I miss him," Pony barely whispered.

"I do too, baby," Soda said, hugging his brother.

They laid back onto Pony's bed and went into the all-too-familiar position of Ponyboy curled up beside Sode and the older's arm slung over his brother for protection. Everything was quiet and they boys fell into a deep sleep.

Pony's last thoughts were, _I'm home.

* * *

So like I said, a filler, but I like the ending a lot better than the last one. Leave a review please and I will attepmt to update faster!_

Bittersweet


	5. Wikstead's threat

Alright, alright, hold the rotten fruit! I'm not going to say sorry, cuz that's not good enough.This is just a warning, the chapters may take longer than this to udate because of school, for that, I'm sorry. This chapter is dedicated to WonderGirl Marie! And for cherrybombxox, I had to check and make sure, but it turns out that Two-Bit(like 22)is older than Darry(20), thanks for looking out for me though! And thank you for all of your reviews!

I do not own The Outsiders, nor do I own Mr. Wikstead, he's my english teacher, though I don't know how to spell his name...I'm not sure if I'm allowed to do this, so if anyone finds it offencive, I'll change the name.

This chapter contains violence and some coarse language. Viewer disgretion (sp?) is advised. Heh, only alittle.

Enjoy!

* * *

"Come on, Pony," Soda's voice lulled over in the boy's dreams. "If you don't get up, we can't get supper."

Soda nudged his brother again.

"Five more minutes, Soda," Ponyboy mumbled, rolling over. "Please?"

Sodapop sighed and seemed like he was getting impatient, knowing his brother would not want to see him get mad. He was really hungry! "No, Pony. Up!" He yanked the blanket off of his brother, who imediately compacted into a ball.

"No fair!" Pony complained. He dragged himself out of the bed and looked at Soda while rubbing his eye.

"Let's go," Soda said, ruffling Pony's already messy hair. He tucked Darry's letter in his pocket and headed for the door. He stopped when he did not hear Pony's footsteps. "Aren't you comin'?"

Pony was looking down at his feet. "Do you think he'll get us back?" he asked sadly, like he knew the answer already.

Soda walked over to his brother. "Shoot, he'll do whatever he can. You know that. He loves us and wants us back."

"I really don't like it here, Soda. I want to go home with Darry, sleep on our own bed at night, I'm tired and I-I just want to go home." Pony was well aware of how sissy that sounded, but at the moment Hathaway could have been standing there and he would have admitted it. He attempted to hold back tears, but failed miserably.

"Baby," Soda hushed, embracing his brother, "we'll get out of here and things will be fine."

Pony opened his mouth to say something but a knock on the door stopped him.

"Yeah?" he called out.

"Ponyboy?" an older voice said through the door. "The headmaster would like to speak to you."

Pony looked up at Soda, who shrugged. Ponyboy walked over to the door and opened it. "Mr. Wikstead, hi. I'll be right there."

The "well-rounded" teacher looked around the room. "Who is that?"

"I'm Sodapop," the Curtis boy introduced himself. "I'm Ponyboy's brother."

Mr. Wikstead frowned at this bit of information. "I don't care who you are, if you were not assigned this room, you are not allowed in here."

"He's my brother! He hasn't been sleeping well and we hardly get to see each other-"

"I refuse to hear it! This is against school rules and I will not tolerate it. You are also coming to see the headmaster." He beckoned for both boys out of the room.

The two followed in silent protest, both desprately wishing for the man to drop dead.

"What made you think you could just waltz into another dorm?" Wikstead asked Soda accusingly.

"Please, erm, sir," Soda attempted, though he shuddered at having manners for the ignorant man. "Our brother is going to talk to the board about me being in Ponyboy's room."

"Here we are," Wikstead announced. "In," he ordered.

The Curtis' were pushed in and the door clicked shut. The room they were now standing in was bright and filled with books.

"Mr. Martin?" Wikstead asked eagerly. "There are two boys here. One that you asked to see and the other one broke some rules."

The big brown chair sitting behind a mahogany desk turned around to reveal a man with gray hair. His narrow face was strict and his eyes were cold. "Names," the man stated more than asked.

"Sodapop and Ponyboy Curtis," the middle Curtis answered. "We're new," he added quickly.

Mr. Martin's expression never changed. "If you are new, then the rules are still fresh in your head. What is the problem, Les?"

"The older boy, sir, he was in another dorm room with the younger. That's not allowed, it had just begun two years ago," Wikstead added, he was obviously trying hard to contain himself. He must have some kind of facination with punishing students.

"I know the rules, Les. Do not ramble on after you have finished my question," Mr. Martin growled.

"Sorry, sir," Wikstead mumbled and looked down. "What shall his punishment be?"

Soda and Pony swallowed. This man did not seem like the type to shrug things off.

Mr. Martin leaned back in his chair, he debated for several minutes. "The older boy will be on dish duty for an entire week." He looked at Soda. "You start tomorrow, boy."

Wikstead gaped. "That's it? Sir, out of respect, you've given worse punishments for lesser things. -"

"Silence," Mr. Martin warned, earning what he had asked for. "My desicion is final. I would like to talk to this boy now." He indicated to Pony.

Wikstead nodded his head and took Soda by the arm, leading him out the door.

"Sit down," Mr. Martin ordered. Ponyboy obliged instantly. "I've seen you're work, son, and you've gotten mostly A's at your old school, but my concern now that you're here is your grades have gone down. Do you think that just because you're here you can slack?" His voice was raised slightly, but his face appeared calm.

Outside the door

"He should have given you more than dishes," Wikstead ranted on.

Soda rolled his eyes. "He didn't, so get over it."

The teacher stopped dead in his tracks. "Why you ungrateful little piece of shit!" he whispered fiercely. "You'll be lucky to ever get past here. It's a wonder your parents kept you for so long, maybe they were just stupid. It must run in the family. Great!" he said sarcastically. "A family of morons!"

Sodapop clenched his fists. If he said anything to retaliate, he would get into more dish time...

"You're about as worthless as they come. I'm going to make sure that while you stay here, you and your pathetic brother-"

Soda went to leave until he heard the last comment, every thought of getting in trouble exited his body. The Curtis boy's arm swung and his fist connected to the older man's jaw. Wikstead stood laid there stunned, his left hand was now cradling the wounded spot.

"You little fuck,"he cursed.

Before anymore blows could be established, Mr. Martin and a slightly pale Ponyboy came out of the office.

"What in GOD's nmae is going on?" Mr. Martin demanded.

Wikstead stood up quickly and started to explain. "Sir, this _boy_ began throwing vile words at me, I tried to coax with him, but then he hit me. You cannot let him get away with this, sir!"

Sodapop opened his mouth to object but Mr. Martin beat him. "Les, I will deal with him as I do with every student. Must I keep reminding you that I'm the one in charge?" He looked at Soda. "Now, boy, explain yourself."

"Sir," soda averted his eyes. "We just stepped outside the dorr, Mr. Wikstead, erm, called my family idiots and threatened me, so I punched him. I know it wasn't a good thing, but I didn't think."

"You are correct, it was not intelligent," Mr. Martin thought out loud. A grin spead over Wikstead's face, who was behind the headmaster, and he was in complete bliss. "However, since Mr. Wikstead claimed to have threaten you, your punishment will be a month's dishes and the next visit you get from your guardian, you will miss."

"WHAT!" both Curtis boys yelled. they gaped at the headmaster, who stood there.

"My desicion is final,' Mr. Martin declared, then walked off.

"That will teach you," Wikstead said, glaring at the pair.

Soda made a small charge at him, but the fat man ran the other way.

"What I wouldn't like to do to him..." Soda growled as he and Pony headed for supper.

"What are uou gunna do when Darry comes to see us?"

Sodapop sighed. "Dishes," he said, trying to be funny, it did not work.

They walked the rest of the way in silence. Soda and Pony reached the line up to steaming plates of Sloppy Joes. When they had recieved their's, both Curtis's went to an empty table. As if on cue, Harris walked over.

"Hey, guys," he greeted with a wave. "Someone wants to talk to yahs on the phone." He struggled for a second. "Someone named...Three-Bit?" he guessed.

"Two-Bit," Pony corrected. "We're coming." He and Soda stood up and headed toward the phone.

"Wonder what he wants," the older of the two thought out loud.

Ponyboy shrugged.

"Hey, Two-Bit," the younger Curtis answered the phone.

"Hey, Greaser," Two-Bit greeted happily. "What's the news all the way down there?"

Ponyboy smirked alittle at the greeting. "Nothin'. So, why're you calling us?"

Two-Bit sounded to be offended, but Pony knew better. "Why shouldn't I call? Unless you've got a better group of friends, is that it? You're DITCHING ME?" By now, Two-Bit was just about yelling.

"Two-Bit, try to be serious," Pony said, shaking his head and trying not to laugh. "What's us?"

"Well, Darry just got a call. I'm guessing you already know this, but Soda punched a teacher. Way to keep up the greaser name, Soda!" Two-Bit yelled, earning a grin from Soda. "So anyways, this guy called and said that Darry isn't allowed to see Soda until his next little visit."

Pony thought for a minute. "Then why didn't Darry call?"

Pony could hear Two-Bit's grin. "He's a bit busy breakin' stuff at the moment. Anger Management classes ain't going to well right about now, heh. I think he's going to murder Soda."

"Oh," Pony answered.

"Alright, I'll cut to the chase now, before your idiotic brother hurts himself or me, he'll be there around 3:00 this Sunday. I got to go, talk to you later, Pony."

Pony hung up the phone. He turned around and looked at Soda. "It's a good thing, you ain't seein' Darry this Sunday..."

Soda smiled dryly. "I know it's early and all, and we just kinda woke up, but I'm really tired, so I'm going to hit the hay."

"Same here."

The pair of them walked off in the direction of the dorm rooms. Before parting, each said goodnight and went off in their own path. Sodapop went to his dorm and re-read Darry's note, again and again, until he fell asleep. Ponyboy, however, went to his dorm and, without the knowledge of his roommates or his brother, cried into his pillow, like he did every night since he had gotten there, until the sun broke into the window.

* * *

To be honest, I didn't know how to end it, so don't sue me! I'll try to get the next chapter posted in like two weeks! 

Bittersweet


	6. Mixed feelings

Well, I did it. I wrote another chapter in two weeks... it's not my best, but it's better than my last one, I'm sure all of you will agree. Thank you to all of my reviewers, though I think I only got two or three...come on, the last chapter didn't suck THAT bad, did it? Anywho, enjoy the chapter!

* * *

Chapter 6

Tuesday

R-R-I-I-N-N-G-G!

Darry dried his hands on the dish towel due to his soapy hands. "Hello?" he answered, picking up the telephone.

"Mr. Curtis?" a rather tight voice replied back. "I am Mr. Martin, I am the headmaster at St. John's Boy's Home, I am calling on behalf of your brother, Sodapop. It seems he had a fight with a teacher, though I assure you, everything is fine. Due to his actions, however, you will not be permitted to see him this Sunday, only the youngest."

Darry sat on the chair, his legs seemed to have given out on him. How could Sodapop _punch_ a teacher? It was so unlike him. "Wh-when do I get to see him next?" Darry's mouth went dry saying those words. Something just did not seem to fit in.

"In two weeks," Mr. Martin told him shortly.

"Alright, thank you, Mr. Martin," Darry said, trying to avoid yelling. His patients was really wearing down low nowadays. "Good-bye."

The dial-tone was the last thing the older Curtis heard before he slammed his fist onto the table, earning a loud _smack_ and a very sore fist.

Two-Bit and Steve walked in at that moment.

The door slammed. "Did we catch you at a bad time?" Steve asked, looking around to see if Darry had broken anything yet.

"Can you believe it?" Darry roared. "Sodapop! He punched a teacher!" He stopped for a second, getting dumbfound looks from Two-Bit and Steve. "The headmaster of St. John's just called and told me that I wasn't allowed to see Soda for another two weeks. Apparently, Soda got into a fight with some teacher and now this." He threw his hands up as if praising God, but he felt like doing just the opposite. "What was he thinking?"

"Hold on," Steve said, still in a bit of shock. "Sodapop _punched_ a _teacher?_"

Two-Bit raised an eyebrow. "Never thought he'd get mad enough to. Wonder why he did it?"

Darry was rubbing his temples at this point. _What on Earth could have possessed Sodapop to do such a thing?_

"Maybe he went mental." Two-Bit shrugged, answering his own question and reading Darry's mind. "I mean, he doesn't like it there and you said Pony wasn't sleepin' well, so maybe the teach just set him off."

Darry sighed. "I know he doesn't," he said getting more furious by the second. "But he knows that he can't go around punching teachers! If he wants to get out of there, he better smarten the hell up!" Darry's fists slammed onto the wooden table. His breaths came fast as he had the sudden urge to hit something. Anything.

"-weird things to people, you know?" Steve said.

"I'm gunna give them a call, do you mind, Dar?" Two-Bit asked, assuming it was better than trying his friends patients.

"Go for it," Darry said, nodding, not really caring. All of this was too much on him. What he wouldn't do to have his parents right now. To have some kind of assistance would make him happy. He never had kids of his own and he was already taking care of two teenage boys.

"Where's the number?" Two-Bit asked, breaking into the Curtis' thoughts once again.

"On top of the fridge," Darry answered simply. It had remained there since the day Tom Brown had given it to him, Darry was not allowed to call the boys yet, but would be permitted to do so by the end of the following week.

_He's still angry but he's being quiet about it...something tells me this won't last for too long..._ Steve thought as he watched Darry stare blankly out of the window.

Steve sat down on the opposite side of the table, facing Darry. "You wanna play a game of poker?" Steve asked, hoping to get Darry's mind off of Pony and Soda, knowing all too well that it was impossible.

By now Two-Bit was on the phone waiting for Sodapop or Ponyboy to pick up.

Darry smirked a little. "I would, but you cheat."

Steve smiled. "Yeah, but if you're sneaky, you can too. Come on." He stood up to get the deck of cards.

"You really miss him, don't you?" Darry asked quietly.

"Yeah," Steve admitted, shuffling his feet. "It's too weird not having him or Ponyboy around." Despite the fact that Steve never actually liked Ponyboy, he knew that there wouldn't really be a Sodapop without the tag-along.

Darry looked down. "I can't wait to get them back."

"We all can't," Steve said, dealing out the cards.

"You're DITCHING ME?" Two-Bit practically yelled. Until now, his conversation was pretty quiet and Steve and Darry almost forgot he was even in the house.

Darry shook his head with the small traces of a grin. "I'm surprised he stayed quiet that long."

Steve chuckled. "We could gag him once in awhile," he suggested.

"-Way to keep up the Greaser name Soda!" Two-Bit shouted.

Darry picked up the phone book and threw it at him and missed by half an inch.

"Think it's too late to get that gag?" Steve asked.

Darry sorted through his dealt cards. "Two-Bit," he said, without looking up, "tell Pony that I'll be there at Sunday around 3:00, got it?"

Two-Bit relayed the message and hung up the phone and sat down in the that was chair vacant. Darry reached over and punched the Matthews boy's arm.

"Yow!" Two-Bit rubbed the now red spot on his arm. "What was that for?"

"The phone book missed," Darry answered shrugging and continued his turn.

"You're one messed up guy, you know that, Superman?" Steve said.

_Superman? Not anymore._ Darry thought. _Superman could protect the world, I can't even manage my own brothers. I gave up everything for Soda and Pony and I don't regret it, they need me, but...I think I need them more._

Darry stayed quiet for another minute. His next movement was toward the clock on the wall.

_6:46_, it read.

Darry folded down his cards. "You guys want to catch a movie or something?" Darry asked. "My treat."

"Sure," was the majority's answer.

They hopped into the old Ford and made their way to the drive-in. Usually, Two-Bit would have slipped in undetected by the security officer and Steve would follow the same manner, despite the fact that they were being treated, but Darry was always a stickler for rules and they paid their way in.

The movie playing tonight was one of the Abbott and Costello movies, by now, though, the two comedien's acts had lost their spunk. Regardless the three greasers watched, thankful they had something to preoccupy their minds for atleast another hour or so.

The end credits were rolling up the big screen as Steve, Two-Bit, and Darry stood up stretching.

"Those two were funnier when they first came out, now they're just has-beens," Two-Bit criticized. "But man, they're still good."

Darry dropped Steve off at his house. Two-Bit decided that he would spend the night again. Darry wasn't sure if it was because he didn't want him to be alone or if his mother finally got sick of him, but he obliged. It was awkward being in that house all alone at night.

Sunday

Darry walked out of his bedroom with messy hair and a smile on his face. Today was finally here. After waiting an entire month, it showed up.

He walked into the kitchen and was greeted by the aroma of burnt eggs, toast, bacon, and what sort of smelled like orange juice. Two-Bit was standing by the stove turning over an already burnt egg while Steve sat at the table watching in sheer amazement.

"Two-Bit," Darry said cautiously, "what in God's name are you trying to cook?"

Two-Bit turned around and smiled. "What does it look like?"

"Shit," Steve answered from the table. "Smells like it too."

"Here's a better question; why?" Darry raised an eyebrow.

"There's nothing wrong with me cooking on a Sunday," he said.

"Except for your cooking..." Steve added.

Darry sighed and looked up at the clock. _8:27, just six and a half more hours._

The day went by as slow for Darry as a kid on Christmas Eve. The only thing that actually kept his mind off of his brothers was when Two-Bit almost caught the kitchen on fire and that only lasted until he got out the fire extinguisher.

Finally, the time came for Darry to leave. The drive was long and boring. _Sodapop must have been bored out of him skull_, Darry thought, knowing his brother had the attention span of an old ball of lint. Ponyboy would have atleast enjoyed the scenery, but Sodapop was more for moving around.

When he arrived, he pulled into the long gateway and looked up at the huge house. _Not a house,_ he corrected himself,_ a prison._

He walked into where there was an office. "Excuse me?" he asked quietly to an older lady. "Do you know where I could find Ponyboy Curtis? I'm his brother."

The woman looked up and stared at him like he was crazy.

"I'm telling the truth. Could you tell me what room he's in? Please?"

"You are only permitted into the living room," the woman said. "But, I'm going to have to see some ID."

It was Darry's turn to give a look of confusion.

"It's to show that you are his guardian or parent."

"Oh," Darry said, taking out his license.

"Very well," she said, pointing down the hall. "He should be in there. Three doors on the left."

Darry thanked her and walked off toward the room that she had instructed. Inside were lots of boys and many parents/guardians. Some of them were crying and others looked as if they had somewhere better to be. Two security personnel were standing at the entrance to the room. Sitting in the back of the room with his nose in a book, was Ponyboy.

Or atleast, what looked kind of like Ponyboy. Darry took a good look at his brother before saying anything. His body looked rigid and tired. He could barely keep his eyes focused on the book he was reading. His face seemed a few shades paler as well.

"Pony?" Darry said quietly, silently hoping that this boy was not his youngest brother.

The boy's face raised from the book. His eyes looked sad, but at the mention of his name, they danced with life.

"Darry!" Ponyboy stood up and clasped his arms around his oldest brother. He breathed the familliar scent that he missed.

Darry hugged back, not caring who looked their way. He was with Ponyboy, and right now, that's all that mattered.

* * *

Alright, so I'm going to have a sequel to this chapter...is that possible? Besides the point, tell what you think, please? By the way, I think I know how I'm going to end this story... but if you have any suggestions, I'm still open to them.

Bittersweet


	7. First and Last?

Hides in a dark corner I'm sorry! The lack of chapters is not going well with me, but I have great ideas thatnks to my NEW WONDERFUL AWESOME (and etc) BETA! This chapter may lack something good, but I absolutely promise that the next chapter will have something good in it!By the way, my beta (whose name is on my profile) she knows EVERYTHING about the Outsiders, I swear! So, now you know that this fic is going to be improved a lot.

I do not own the Outsiders, because if I did, chances are, I wouldn't be writing this fic...

Darry held Ponyboy's fragile frame in the living room of St. John's Boys  
Home. Neither of them had said a word, aside from the one syllable greetings  
they both spoke.

Darry pushed back his youngest brother's hair and looked into the sad eyes  
that seemed identical to the ones Johnny had had. His baby brother was suffering  
a this hellhole and it was all his fault.

"Ponyboy, I-" Darry started.

"It's okay," the Ponyboy interrupted, reading his brother's mind. "I'm okay."

Darry was at a loss for words. Ponyboy had just forgiven him after he,  
Darry, had sent him away. He felt another squeeze to his mid-section and  
looked down. Ponyboy was lightly crying into his black shirt.

He did not think that it would be this bad seeing Darry; not enough to cry, anyways.  
Instinctively, Darry embraced his baby brother and held him.

"I'm sorry, Darry," Ponyboy whispered. He was shaking slightly.

"No, baby, none of this is your fault," Darry soothed. He felt his heart  
melt. Ponyboy looked like he had when he, Johnny, and Dallas were in the  
hospital; scared and alone. "If anyone's, it's mine. Baby, I  
shouldn't have hit you. You and I know that what I did was wrong, and now  
you and Soda are paying for it."

There was a pause, then Pony chuckled through his tears. "Anger Management  
helpin' you any?"

Darry gave a rare grin. "Naw, driving me mad is all it's doing." He watched  
as Pony wiped his face with the back of his hand. "What about here? How do  
you like it?"

Pony's face was grave. "I hate it."

"I know," Darry said, trying -- as comfortably as he could -- to comfort his  
brother. "I promise you, I will get you guys out of here as soon as I can."

Pony looked around; anything to avoid eye contact with Darry. He had already  
cried in front of him once -- something you just don't do -- but if he cried  
again for no apparent reason, he would only look like a bigger wuss.

Darry took this as a sign of doubt. "Please believe me, Pony. I miss you two  
something awful. Two-Bit and Steve are fine, but they're not you and Soda."

Ponyboy sighed, trying to collect himself. "We miss you, too. It isn't like  
home here at all." Pony looked at Darry again. His brother seemed even older  
than he did when he had them to look after. "You look awful."

Darry lightly punched him on the shoulder. "You look worse. You look like  
someone got at you with the ugly stick."

Ponyboy stuck out his tongue. It felt great to have Darry there to talk to.

"So when do you think you can get us back?" It kind of slipped out, although  
he wanted the answer rather badly.

Darry looked grim. "I'm trying, I really am. What with Anger Management and  
all, I can't really get much work, but I have been working overtime every  
now and again."

It shows, Ponyboy thought, nodding at the comment.

The pair talked for a few more minutes about the unimportant events that  
went on; school, work, friends, etc.

"Soda really misses you, too," Pony announced out of the blue.

"I bet," Darry replied. "It's too bad he got in trouble; I would have liked  
to see him." He shoved his hands into his pockets, a habit he had when he  
was nervous or trying to seem tuff. It seemed they had little to talk about  
since the one month that passed. "Did you two quit smoking?"

"Nah, they won't let us smoke in here. It's driving me crazy. Soda doesn't  
seem to mind too much, though," Pony said. "They still won't let us sleep in  
the same room either."

"Want me to go ask?" Darry offered.

"Nah..." Pony hesitated. He hated feeling like he needed Darry to ask; he  
was fifteen, for Christ's sake; he did not need anyone to ask questions for him. "It's alright, I'm fine."

Darry raised an eyebrow, a trick Two-Bit had taught them all. "You're fine?"  
he asked skeptically, obviously not believing his brother. "When exactly do you sleep?"  
His voice was raised slightly, but was still quiet enough so as to not draw  
attention.

Ponyboy avoided Darry's eyes. "As much as I can..."

Darry did not like where this was going. "How often is that? Give me an  
estimate- in hours," he demanded.

Pony thought hard. There was no way to get out of this; he may have been a good liar (according to Soda), but Darry always knew when he was lying. "Maybe 4-6 hours a day," the he barely whispered, his head hung low in shame.

Darry's mouth was gaping, his icy eyes looked like they had melted into  
pools of water. "Pony," he said, his voice now soothing and calm. Maybe  
his Anger Management class was changing him... "Baby, that's not enough." He  
smoothed back his brother's hair. "You need more sleep than that. Why are  
you only getting 4-6 hours of sleep?"

Darry reminded Pony of their father; he remained calm and quiet. It was then  
that Pony realized that Darry looked his age, that he was not an old man,  
but an extraordinarily mature twenty-year-old who had more responsibility than he  
should be able to handle.

Guess that's why they call him Superman, Ponyboy thought. He's strong when  
he has to be, but why can't he be strong when it comes to us leaving? I've  
never seen him cry before, not even at Mom and Dad's funeral, but he was close  
to tears when me and Soda were taken. This makes no sense...

"Well?" Darry repeated. "Why?"

Pony sighed. He was getting rather tired of this interrogation. "Look, school  
gets out at four, so I sleep in the afternoon. I sleep in the evening after  
supper and I stay awake all night. It's fine. Maybe if Soda can get in my  
room I'll be able to sleep at night again. Until then, there ain't nothing  
you or me can do," he finished. "Got it?" His temper seemed to be getting  
the better of him these days anyways.

The older of the two was not in the least amused at this display of  
disrespect. "It was a simple question-"

"Yeah, and you got a simple answer." By now Ponyboy was not thinking of what  
he was saying, or to whom he was saying it.

"Pony-" Darry started.

"Leave," the youngest commanded.

Darry stood there in shock. What was going on with his little brother? He  
seemed timid when he had first arrived, happy when they were talking, and  
now Pony sounded as though he could kill.

"I'm sorry, Pony," Darry's voice sounded almost desperate. "Please don't make  
me leave. Not yet." He looked at his brother again. "I'm sorry," he  
whispered. His face showed genuine hurt, and Ponyboy immediately regretted  
his actions.

"Darry, I-I don't know why I said that. Please," Ponyboy begged. "Please  
don't go."

Without exactly knowing why, Darry hugged his little brother again. It was  
not normal for Pony to be so angry.

Pony looked down. "I never meant to snap attcha like that, Darry. I don't  
know why I di-"

"Don't worry about it. Just don't let it happen again." Darry smirked.

Pony could not help but still feel ashamed of his actions. "What do you want to  
do now?"

Darry shrugged. "I'm not sure; there's not really much you can do in here,  
is there?"

Pony shook his head. "Nope."

Out of the corner of his eye, Ponyboy saw Soda waving, indicating for  
Pony to get Darry to turn around.

"I think you've got another visitor," Pony said with a grin.

Darry turned around. He spotted Sodapop almost immediately. He was the one  
hiding behind the "guards" at the door, his arms waving like he was on  
fire. To Darry and Pony's amazement, the guards never budged.

Darry nodded in that general direction. In turn, it triggered something in  
Soda's brain to act like he was one of the guards.

"What does he think he's doing?" Darry asked. "He's going to get himself  
caught." With that, Darry threw a warning look at Soda, who, for once,  
stopped.

A man walked behind Soda. Pony's mouth gaped faintly.

"Who's that?" Darry asked.

"Mr. Martin," Ponyboy answered.

Soda turned around and started explaining himself. The other two Curtis' were out of earshot, unable to hear any of their brother's excuses. Within five minutes, Mr. Martin nodded and Soda came running over to where Darry and Ponyboy were.

"Hey, guys," he greeted.

Mr. Martin walked over and shook hands with Darry. "You've got a fine boy,  
Mr. Curtis. He just seems to be a bit too active. Although, he is supposed to  
be doing dishes-" He shot a warning glance at Soda, who did not seem to  
worry too much, "-I have allowed him to see you for the remainder of your  
visit. As long as he sticks to his agreement."

Sodapop saluted with an air of clumsiness, a wide smile plastered on his  
face. "No problem, sir."

Mr. Martin nodded once more at Darry and left without so much as another  
word.

Pony looked at Soda suspiciously. "What exactly was your deal?"

Soda shrugged. "Just some extra chores, a lecture about not getting in  
trouble again, and whatever else he could throw at me."

Darry's eyes were wide with surprise. "This place is doing you good."

Sodapop shook his head. "Naw, I don't like it here. No DX, no girls, nobody  
to talk to besides Pony. Not to mention it gets boring real easy." He  
smiled again. "Oh, well, my grade's haven't been going up since the last time  
I was in school, so that's one thing that hasn't changed."

Darry rolled his eyes. "And it never will..."

"You got that right."

"Time's up!" a voice yelled at the front of the room. "All visitor will be  
required to leave within five minutes."

Not again, this is always so hard, Darry thought as he looked at his  
brothers. "I guess… I'll see you guys later."

He hugged them again and was positive that Pony was about to cry again. "C'mon,  
Pony. I'll get you two out of here as soon as I can." He embraced him again.

Darry stood up and walked out of the living room. He felt his heart break  
with each step; he was not sure if he could continue to come back only to leave his brothers in worse shape.

Okay, like I said, not my best work, next chapter will be MUCH better because I was giving ideas . So, like I said, you got anything you want, tell me!

Bitttersweet


	8. Hopeless

I think I want to stop where this is going before I get myself into something terrible..I feel this is leading me nowhere. But if you want, I will persue til the end.(The pervious sentence has nothing to do with this one)As for one comment I received, if you do not like my stories, do not read what I write. Try to enjoy!

* * *

Chapter 8

Ponyboy choked back tears as he watched his oldest brother walk away. With a sudden urge to run up to Darry and demand that he stay, Ponyboy began to walk in the same direction as his brother. That is, until he felt a hand placed on his shoulder. He turned around to face Sodapop, whose face appeared very grave.

"C'mon, Pony," he said quietly. "There ain't nothin' left to see."

With that, the two boys walked senselessly down the hall toward the kitchen, Soda had a hint of a grin on his lips, maybe he was beginning to like this place after all. He hated seeing his brother pushed out of his life like that, and Ponyboy was not doing so well, but this was a new adventure and he was ready for it.

"It just ain't fair," Pony mumbled without realizing.

Soda stopped, emerging out of his thoughts. "What ain't?" He had become increasingly worried about his brother since their arrival. He seemed distracted— or disoriented.

"They just can't pull us apart and force us to act like it was going to happen all along!" Pony slammed his hands on the wall closest to him. "They shouldn't be able to break us apart that easily!"

Soda hugged his brother. "Easy, Pony," he soothed. "They ain't doing nothin' to our family. Nothing will change when we get out of here. This is something that we just have to face, it will all be fine.Don't worry."

Pony was near tears. He hated being the one who seemed to wuss out first, but the state had no right to break apart his brothers and do this to them. For once, Soda just did not understand.He hated being the one who always had nightmares; the one who could do nothing right.…

"How can I not worry? _EVERYTHING_ will be different. Darry, Two-Bit. Hell, I'll bet Steve will have a new best friend before you get back!" Ponyboy shut his mouth immediately, trying to hide what he had just said.

Soda stood silently, stunned by his brother's sudden outburst. He looked around to set his eyes on something— anything, so Ponyboy could not see what was going through his mind. He decided to rest his eyes on a picture of the founder. "So... that's what you think? That's what it'll be like when we get back? Nobody will be the same?" His eyes met with his brothers. "Pony, you've gone through deaths." Pony flinched slightly at the thought of Johnny and Dallas, and Soda felt sorry for him, but continued on with his speech. "Mom, Dad, Johnnycake, and Dally. Why would you think now, of all times, is the worst that's happened to us, or the worst that will?"

Ponyboy avoided his brother's eyes. "I don't know. Forget about it. It was stupid of me. Okay?" He started to walk away.

"Pony," Soda called, grabbing his brother's shoulder. "You do know; you're just not tellin' me, is all. Now, spill."

Ponyboy had just opened his mouth to speak when Mr. Martin came in.

"Excuse me, gentlemen, but I believe the elder Curtis is to be in the kitchen, assisting with the dishes. Am I correct?"

Both boys gave a discrete nod.

"Very well," the headmaster acknowledged. "Off with you." He indicated to Sodapop, who walked off to the kitchen without another word to his sibling.

Ponyboy stood there a moment longer and reflected on what had just happened. He and Sodapop had never fought like this before. Sure, there was the occasional yell for the last piece of cake, but nothing as severe as this.

This place was going to change things... him, more specifically.

Pony sighed and left for the dorm with legs as heavy as lead. Darry was right; he needed more sleep. The whole six hours of sleep was not good for him. Then again, maybe it was for the best.

He reached his dorm to see Greg and Adam sitting on their beds talking and listening to music.

"Hey, Pony," Adam greeted. He gave a small smile and turned his attention back to his conversation.

"Hey, guys," Pony nodded back. He sat on his bed and began flipping through Gone With the Wind. He was just at the part where the Southern gentlemen were riding off. He and Johnny only got that far into it.

_I think Johnny would have liked the end_, Ponyboy's mind wandered, running off his thoughts. _Johnnycake was right, though; Dallas was gallant; he stood with Johnny until...  
_  
Pony bolted up. He had no need to think of that. He had enough on his plate without his mind wandering off back to the church, and the hospital...

"You alright, Ponyboy?" Greg asked, wide-eyed. He and Adam appeared to have finished their conversation as soon as the Curtis boy sat up right. There was something weird about that kid.

"Yeah," Pony breathed heavily. He felt as though he had a nightmare. He was panting and sweating a little. "I'm fine." He gulped. "I just drifted off into sleep and woke myself up, I guess." He attempted a laugh, but it sounded as fake as it felt.

Adam looked away for a second. "Oh...Okay, then..." And with that, the two boys turned around and started their conversation anew.

_Maybe I should go outside and get some fresh air. It might do me some good,_ Pony thought, sitting up and walking towards the door. "I'm just going out," he informed no one in particular.

He walked down the hallways until he met with a pair of giant oak doors that led to the outside.

_Too bad it wasn't this easy just to leave this place all together_, Ponyboy thought rather viciously. _Then me and Soda wouldn't have to put up with this and we could go back home with Darry._ He opened the doors and walked into the searing hot sun.

Pony searched for a half decently shaded tree to sit under and rest his eyes. A small fir tree was growing a few feet away from the hedge; it was completely empty and had a somewhat good shadow.

He sat down underneath it and leaned his back against the trunk of the tree. The wind blew his hair into his eyes and he removed it. Considering that he had run out of grease, his hair was a lot softer than it had been, and it annoyed the hell out of Ponyboy. He did not look tuff or tough; he did not feel cool or resilient. He did not feel like a greaser. He felt like a good-for-nothing loner.

He sighed and let the wind and sun lull him into a light slumber.

A half an hour later, Ponyboy awoke, startled out of his sleep. A pair of eyes gazed at him with great concern.

Pony struggled to keep a scream held down. He focused on the face to which the eyes were connected to. It was Harris.

"Sorry to wake you up, Pony, but you didn't seem to be sleeping that good. Maybe you were having a nightmare or something, I dunno, but I thought I should wake you up," the boy explained quickly.

Ponyboy rubbed his eyes. "Yeah, it's okay." He noticed that he had slipped down when he was asleep, and so he erected himself properly. "I— uh, thanks for the thought, I guess..." he stuttered. The fact was that he was having a nightmare; he just could not wake up from it.

Harris nodded and sat down with him.

"Did you have anyone visit you today?" Pony started off a completely random conversation, hoping to stay off the topic of his sleeping difficulties.

"Yeah, my big sister came to see me," Harris answered. "She's only sixteen, but she's hoping to get custody of me when she's old enough." He paused for a moment and looked around. "I overheard you yelling at your brother... Was everything okay?"

Ponyboy shifted uncomfortably. "Uh, yeah. We just had a little argument. It was nothing important. I just kind of lost my cool." He offered a small, fake smile, which was returned to him.

Harris leaned up against the tree with Pony. "You know, once you get past the 'not-so-homely' feeling, this place kind of feels like home..."

Ponyboy gave him the strangest look he could muster. "You're well aware that made no sense?" It was not supposed to be a question, but it came out as one.

Harris grinned and shrugged. "Get used to it."

Pony looked out towards the sun and shielded his eyes from the rays. "I'm going to head in. I'll see you around, okay?" he inquired, getting up off the ground.

"Alright. Talk to you later, Ponyboy. Take it easy." Harris departed from the tree as well.

Pony headed off into a direction unknown to himself. He was now inside the building and walking around with no place to go. He was just thinking.

_What a weird dream that was_, Pony thought. _There was so much yelling and commotion, I had no idea what was going on. I— I must have been lying on the ground. I could see everyone... Darry, Soda, Two-Bit, and Steve. They were talking and everything was normal. But when I tried to say anything, they would just ignore me and it seemed like I wasn't there..._

**_Or maybe they just didn't care_**, an eerie voice in the back of his head added to the rest of the thought.

* * *

Well, there you have it. Dream was pretty bad, but I want to say thank you, once again, to my WONDERFUL bata! You're awesome! And as for my extremely loyal readers, please give your comments and concerns on this "dead-end" fic. 


	9. Dating 101

Well, this is Chapter 9, I can't believe I've gotten this far, AND I posted faster than I did the last time! Yey for me... There is (in my opinion) a lot of OOC-ness in this chapter, but anyways! Enjoy! This chapter is dedicated to An-Jelly-Ca and theoutsiders1966, both of which have made me happy to read their reviews!

* * *

Darry arrived in Tulsa during the evening. He walked in the door and headed for his room. It was unbelievable, he walked out on his brothers, literally, for the first time. He had walked out on them before, leaving for work and petty things like that, but never had he walked away from them feeling as though he was not going to see them again. 

He laid on his back and stared up at the ceiling. He saw white and maybe some dirt. In the kitchen, he heard the tap dripping and the wind tossing the trees back and forth. Steve and Two-Bit left, so the house was empty, leaving Darry to his thoughts.

_They seemed happy...maybe their being there is for the best. I mean, Soda's back in school, Pony should have friends his own age, and it will keep them out of trouble. They are completely safe there,_ Darry concluded.

He sighed and rolled over. "Then way can't I shake this feeling that they aren't?" he whispered to himself. He needed to do something, he was getting rather restless.

Darry sat up and debated with himself if he wanted something for an evening meal. He finally decided that he would have something simple and placed a can of stew onto the stovetop.

The phone rang while he awaited for his meal to be heated. He answered it with a tired voice.

"Hello?"

"Hello. Is this Mr. Darrel Curtis?" the voice asked.

"Yes it is, who, may I ask, is this?"

"This is Tessa. You remember, from your Anger Management sessions, silly?" Yup, that was Tessa alright, Darry's hands were in fists.

"Of course. Now, why did you call me?" His temper was running alittle short today.

There was a short giggle. "I was wondering what you were doing tonight..."

_This can't be happening! _"Uh- Nothing- but I have an early day tomorrow and I've had a horrible day today, so I don't much feel like doing anything. Sorry," he added, hoping to sound sincere.

"Aww," Tessa whined. "That's terrible. I'll tell you what, meet me at the movies in a half an hour and I promise I'll make your day better!"

"But I-" Darry tried.

"None of that!" Tessa commanded. "I'll see you in a half hour."

Before he knew it, Darry was listening to the annoying hum of the dialtone. He hung up the phone in a slight stupor. He had just gotten a date with someone who aggrivated him beyond compare.

_What if I just don't show up?_ He thought. _I don't want to seem rude, besides, I'd see her during those damned Anger Management classes, and that would be too awkward,_ Darry countered.

The oldest Curtis sighed. The only moral conclusion he could think of was to go on the date.

"If Two-Bit and Steve ever find out about this, I'll never hear the end of it," Darry muttered to himself. He sighed and caught a whiff of something burning. "Oh shit! The stew!"

He ran to the stove and looked at the blackened "liquid". That was the last time he left the stove on high.

"Honestly! I'm getting as bad at cooking as Two-Bit,"Darry complained. _And I'm talking to myself!_ he thought.

Within a matter of minutes, the stove was cleaned up and Darry was in his bedroom changing. He had no idea what he was going to wear. What with being a full-time guardian of his brothers, keeping a job, and maintaining rumbles, he had very little time for dates.

He finally decided on a black shirt and a pair of dark blue denims, after all, they were only going to the movies and he did not even like her to begin with. He pulled on his cleanest pair of shoes and headed out in the old Ford.

"I have no idea why I'm doing this," Darry mumbled. He checked his hair, perfect as usual. "I don't even like movies," he added.

It took him a matter of minutes before he reached the theatre. He looked around for the all-too-familiar face he was supposed to be meeting.

"This is just a waste of my time," Darry sighed. He got out of the truck and looked around once more, hoping to not see Tessa.

"There you are!" a voice exclaimed from behind him, making him jump, although it went unnoticed.

Darry turned around with a big, fake smile on his face. "Here I am," he said, almost clenching his teeth.

Tessa was wearing a long-sleeved pink blouse with an off-white skirt that went down past her knees. Her hair was done up in a neat bun with not one hair loose, showing that she had had this all planned out from the beginning.

"Shall we go in?" she asked, taking Darry's unoffered arm.

"Sure," the Curtis reluctantly agreed, being just about pulled into the dark theatre. "What movie are we going to see?"

"I don't know." Tessa shrugged. "Maybe just whatever is on." With that, she sealed the conversation with a wink.

They walked in, got their tickets and sat in their seats. It was some horror flick, "My Mother was a Vampire" or something.

Darry yawned. He always thought movies were boring, but this was beyond really boring, especially Tessa with him. "I'll go get us some popcorn," Darry offered. He stood up and walked quickly out of the dark room. When he reached the counter, he ordered the salty treats.

"Hey Darry," Two-Bit greeted with a silly grin on his face. "I thought you didn't like movies?"

"I don't," Darry answered shortly.

"Well, you didn't come here to git popcorn, didja? 'Cause it's cheaper if you go across the street," he offered.

The Curtis sighed. "I'm on a date, Two-Bit," he informed his friend.

"Oh really? You? Darrel Shaynne Curtis Jr., has a date? Glory, someone punch me!" the jesting greaser proclaimed.

"That won't be a problem if you keep yellin'," Darry threatened. Two-Bit shut up immediately.

"So...is she pretty, or what?" Two-Bit asked, quietly.

Darry grabbed the popcorn and looked at his friend. "I don't even like her."

"That's not what I asked," Two-Bit notified, nudging his friend. "Hell, if I went out with every girl _I_ liked, I wouldn't've went out with very many of them, now would I? Is she good-lookin'?"

"I'm not doing it just to go out with someone! She's someone from the Anger Management classes, and I felt guilty about not accepting her invitation," Darry filled in the uninterested Two-Bit.

"Just answer the question," Two-Bit said.

"She's...attractive...in her own way, I guess..."

Two-Bit considered this. "So, she's ugly. What color hair?"

Darry rolled his eyes. "Blonde."

Two-Bit gaped. "Those are the best kind! If you don't like her, I'll gladly take your place..." he offered.

"Why, so she can hate me for ditching her with my probable "sex-driven" buddy?"

"Hey!" Two-Bit cut in. "What's with the "probable"?

Darry rolled his eyes. "I'm going back to the movie. Are you coming?"

"I don't know, after the emotional trama I just went through, I think I should just leave you with that broad," Two-Bit attempted to intimidate his friend.

"Was that a 'yes'?"

"Yeah, I'm comin'."

They entered the dark room with their snacks. Darry spotted Tessa and hoped she would not be able to resist Two-Bit "charm".

"There she is," Darry pointed.

Two-Bit followed his friend's direction and saw a blonde with her hair in a bun. He whistled lowly. "Glory, you must have high standards, she's goreous!"

They walked over to where Tessa was sitting.

"Hey, welcome back. Who's that?" the girl with the bun inquired.

"M'name's Keith Matthews, but you can call me "Two-Bit", everyone else does, ma'am," he introduced himself. "If you don't mind my sayin', you're lookin' extremely good-lookin."

Tessa giggled. "Why, thank you." She turned to Darry. "Where on Earth did you find him? He's so charming."

Darry opened his mouth, but Two-Bit intercepted. "We've been friends since grade school. Inseperable, we are."

"Excuse us," Darry said, grabbing his friend's arm. "What are you doing?" he whispered.

"You said you didn't like her, so I figured, why waste her? I thought my charm was pretty good," Two-Bit replied, rubbing his knuckles on his shirt professionally.

"If you're going to pretend to be a gentleman, don't do it on her."

A grin seeped itself on the Matthew boy's face. "You want to know what I think?"

"No."

"I think that you really like her, you just don't know it yet," Two-Bit stated, still smirking. "Inside, you're just a little kid, bein' all mean and junk, but secretly, you like her."

"WHAT!"

"You heard. Why else wouldn't you want me to take her away from you? I mean, I won't touch now that she's your woman."

"She's not m-"

"So, then, you want me to charm her away from you?"

"No, leave her alone!" Darry whispered fiercely.

"I got yah,"Two-Bit said with a wink. "She's all your's. Too up tight for me anyways. I like 'em loose."

"Would you get out of here before I'm forced to do something drastic?" Darry exclaimed quietly.

"Alright, alright! I'm outta here, but the second you too break up-" Two-Bit started.

"Get!" Darry hissed, taking a swing at his friend.

"See yah! Tell me how it goes, lover boy," Two-Bit teased with a crazy grin on his face. He turned around just in time to miss Darry's second attempted blow.

Darry walked back to his seat in a huff. _I don't like her_, he thought. _She's annoying, and besides, I don't date. I have two brothers to look after, a job and besides, she looks like a soc anyways. Why would she want to go out on a date with one of us?_

"Where's your friend?" Tessa asked, breaking her date's thoughts.

"He - uh - just had to run an errand and said he was really sorry to leave on such short notice," Darry lied. His eyes flickered back to the screen for a second.

Tessa sighed lightly. "That's too bad. But I suppose, it's just the two of us now, right?" She leaned to her right and rested her head on the Curtis's arm. "That's what I was hoping for."

Darry allowed himself to give a smile. What could it hurt? No one else was going to see it.

"I think that's the first time I've ever seen you smile."

Looking down, startled, Darry saw Tessa staring up at him. "Well, I've just...have a lot on my mind, is all. I - miss my brothers."

_Why was that sentence so hard to say?_ Darry asked himself.

"Aww, that's really sweet." A small hand was placed on Darry arm. "I'm sorry if this comes off as rude, but, what happened to your brothers?"

_What do I tell her?_ _My brothers were taken away from me because I hit one of them? I was an unfit guardian? Yeah, that's going to go over well..._

Darry swallowed hard. "Well..it's like this; you see," his mind raced for some excuse, "I just couldn't seem to get enough money to raise them and...the state said that I couldn't care for them anymore and they took them away."

He felt horrible about lying, he really did. He just did not want Tessa to think he was some kind of monster. Guilt had already started to eat at his insides.

"You'll get them back. You're a great guy. I've never seen anyone care so much about his brothers like you just did," Tessa comforted. "In fact, I'd like to see more of you, not just in Anger Management."

"I'd like that too," Darry answered.

They drew close for their first kiss. Darry felt her warm breath reach his lips. Then a scream errupted out of nowhere, making Tessa jump back in her seat.

_Damn movies..._ Darry thought.

"Sorry," Tessa whispered. "I'm alittle jumpy." She giggled. "How about this Friday? Around 7:00? We could go out to eat or something," she offered.

Darry gave a rare smile. "I can't wait."

The lights slowly came on and people began to get up and make their way towards the exit.

"I guess the movie's over," Tessa speculated, looking around. "I had fun."

"Yeah, so did I. It was the best movie I ever went to see," Darry announced cheerfully. "So..I guess I'll see you later?"

"Of course." Tessa smiled.

Darry slowly swooped down and gave her a quick peck on the cheek. "See yah."

Tessa blushed. "Bye."

As Darry reached the old truck, a thought struck him. "Glory, the world's coming to an end; Two-Bit was right!"

* * *

There you have it! Review please, I'm quite happy with this chapter but please tell me what I could improve on!

Bitttersweet


	10. For My Readers! I'm sorry!

Hey all! I know you're all expecting chapter from me, but I have bad news. I haven't been online lately and my msn deactivated or something, so I have lost my beta's addy! Maurder Q, if you're reading this, E-MAIL ME! I need help!

And as for my readers, I was thinking over a plot and have stumbled across a large mistake, if anyone can figure out what it is, I will dedicate the next three chapters to them! Try to figure it out!

Bitttersweet


End file.
